


You'll Return

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Captain Jack Harkness may have died in a ball of fire, but the Time Agent impersonator would make sure his name lived on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Captain Jack Harkness (1x12)

The folder in his hands was reassuringly thin and he allowed himself a smile as he thought of how easy this was going to be. The less information he could find on his intended, meant that he could make up the rest easily, without fear of being caught out or people becoming suspicious. 

He already had the clothes he would have to wear in order for him to slip into the role. Actually, uniform was probably a more accurate term. That’s what it was, a Royal Air Force uniform to be exact. Complete with long great coat and RAF hat. 

Breathing hot air over the wings on his hat, he wiped them with his handkerchief, polishing them until they glistened in the dull light. The thought of people calling him ‘Captain’ and ‘Sir’ was pretty hot and he was looking forward to pulling rank at the first opportunity that presented itself.

Folding the documents in front of him, he stood and slid them into an inside pocket. He grabbed his hat and made his way to the door. The room was plunged into darkness as he reached out and flicked the switch.

The real Captain Jack Harkness may have died in battle several hours ago, but the dark figure striding across the field was determined to show the world he had returned with a bang.

~

Soft music and even softer hands on his hips, brought Jack back to the present and he blinked slowly, trying to push the memories of his Con-man past to the back of his mind.

Every inch of the very person whose name he had stolen all those years ago was pressed against him and he closed his eyes, breathing in the smell and enjoying the feel of the other Captain.

When he took Jack’s identity he hadn’t cared that the other man had family who would never find out what happened to their only son. They would spend the rest of their lives looking for him in the hopes that he was still alive and just didn’t remember who he was, or something equally desperate.

Resting his cheek against the other man’s, he couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes when he realised what he had done to Jack’s memory by bringing him back from the dead.


End file.
